Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments, and in particular, to an ultrasonic dissector having fluid-cooled components and related methods of cooling components of an ultrasonic surgical instrument.
Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Ultrasonic energy may be delivered to tissue using a surgical probe that includes a transducer coupled with an end effector, and configured to deliver ultrasonic energy to tissue.
The use of ultrasonic energy in surgical procedures is known to those skilled in the art to be a valuable resource for cutting and fragmenting tissue of a patient. Most of these apparatus incorporate a sinusoidal driving signal which causes the mechanical tip of a waveguide to vibrate at a selected frequency, usually in the range of 20 KHz to 60 KHz.
The benefits associated with the use of ultrasonic energy powered devices, and in particular, ultrasonic instruments for surgical use, are known. For example, the use of an ultrasonic generator in conjunction with a surgical scalpel facilitates faster and easier cutting of organic tissue while accelerating coagulation. Improved cutting may result from increased body tissue-to-scalpel contact caused by the high frequency of vibration of the scalpel blade in relation to body tissue. Improved coagulation may result from heat generated by contact between the high frequency vibrations of a scalpel blade and body tissue.
Ultrasonic instruments may include any of a variety of waveguides configured to achieve a surgical result. An ultrasonic waveguide is disposed at a distal end of the ultrasonic instrument. A waveguide may include an end effector that includes a cutting blade, shears, a hook, and/or a ball, each adapted for specific medical procedures, and may be combined with other features such as jaws for grasping or manipulating tissue. Such ultrasonic instruments are primarily used in a variety of medical procedures including open surgical procedures, luminal procedures and endoscopic procedures. During use, waveguides on ultrasonic dissection devices can reach temperatures greater than 200° C. If an overheated waveguide is touched to tissue, the tissue can be damaged.